Legilimencja
Legilimencja (ang. Legilimency) — zdolność wydobywania uczuć i wspomnień z drugiej osoby, polegająca na penetracji umysłu i kontrolowaniu go. Przez mugoli określana jako "czytanie w myślach", było naiwnym określeniem dla tych, którzy znali jej skutki i się nią posługiwali. Aby ochronić się przed „wtargnięciem” do umysłu, trzeba nauczyć się oklumencji - zapory przed zewnętrzną penetracją. Osoba dobrze władająca legilimencją może np. wykryć czy ktoś mówi prawdę, czy kłamie. * Legilimencja jako niebezpieczna dziedzina magii, nie była uczona w Hogwarcie. Stosowanie jej mocno naruszało prywatność czarodziejów (podobnie jak oklumencja), dlatego została ona zakazana przez Ministerstwo Magii i wykreślona z programu szkolnego. * Niemniej opanowanie tej sztuki było bardzo przydatne - pomagało odkryć te myśli drugiej istoty, które ktoś chciał zachować w sekrecie. Ten kto dobrze posługiwał się legilimencją, mógł wnikać w głębsze obszary psychiki i uczucia osoby penetrowanej. Była to potężna broń, pozwalająca przejąć pełną kontrolę nad umysłem drugiej osoby. Istotną umiejętnością tej sztuki jest odpowiednia selekcja informacji (myśli, uczuć, doznań osoby penetrowanej) i wydobycie z chaosu myśli tych, które są dla nas cenne. * Lord Voldmort był jednym z tych, który umiał posługiwać się legilimencją niewerbalnie i bez kontaktu wzrokowego. Był mistrzem tej sztuki, która pozwalała mu wnikać w najgłębsze myśli swych ofiar, znajdować ich słabości i niszczyć. Była to wymyślna forma tortury i jego domena. Tło historyczne Nie wiadomo kto i kiedy posłużył się tą sztuką jako pierwszy. Jednym z najwcześniejszej znanych czarodziejów, który świetnie posługiwał się legilimencją, był żyjący w XI wieku Salazar Slytherin. Wraz z pozostałymi założycielami Hogwartu, zaczarował Tiarę Przydziału, by wykorzystując legilimecję, wskazywała, który dom najlepiej pasuje do cech i zdolności ucznia. Niektórzy czarodzieje i czarownice wykorzystywali od czasu do czasu tę zdolność. Przykłady użycia legilimencji = I. Wizje Harryego * Profesor Severus Snape po raz pierwszy użył legilimencji (werbalnie) na Harrym Potterze , by nauczyć go oklumencji w roku szkolnym 1995-1996, na polecenie Albusa Dumbledore'a. Miało to pomóc Potterowi w zamknięciu dostępu do własnego umysłu przed Lordem Voldemortem. W filmie bezpośrednią przyczyną lekcji oklumencji ze Snapem jest wizja, która nawiedza Harry'ego we śnie. Widzi on jak Artur Weasley został zaatakowany i zraniony przez węża, stojąc na straży (później okazuje się, że pilnował drzwi prowadzących do Departamentu Tajemnic). Sen wydawał się bardzo realistyczny, więc szybko powiadomił o nim Albusa Dumbledore'a. Dzięki jego informacji, dyrektor natychmiast podjął kroki mające na celu odnaleźć i uratować Artura. Weasley został odnaleziony i przeżył. Nietypowe wizje wpływały jednak na zachowanie Harry'ego, który nie umiał zrozumieć skąd się one biorą (z powodu cząstki Voldemorta tkwiącej w Harrym, istniała pomiędzy nimi więź, pozwalająca chłopcu widzieć oczami Voldemorta i czuć jego silne emocje). Nauka ''oklumencji'' miała pomóc Harry'emu w zamknięciu swego umysłu przed Voldemortem i wizjami. Niestety, wizje wracały najczęściej gdy spał i nie miał kontroli nad własnym umysłem. Wielokrotnie śniło mu się, że podchodzi do tajemniczych drzwi, które są zamknięte (gdy wizja znów powróciła w czasie lekcji ze Snapem, - tym razem drzwi były otwarte i wszedł do środka - Harry przypomniał sobie, że drzwi znajdują się w lochach Ministerstwa Magii. Nie mógł jednak obronić się przed tymi snami. Lekcje oklumencji nie przyniosły oczekiwanego skutku. * Podczas egzaminu z historii magii (Sumy)Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka), rozdział 31. Sumy, Harry zasnął i miał we śnie wizję, w której Voldemort torturuje Syriusza Blacka w Departamencie Tajemnic (sala przepowiedni) - jak się później okazało fałszywą. Chłopiec jednak o tym nie wiedział i próbowal ratować swego ojca chrzestnego. Zrobił to, mimo ostrzeżeń ze strony Hermiony, że wizja mogła być fałszywa i Voldemort celowo chciał go tam zwabić ( nie mógł dostać się do Hogwartu, by go zabić). * W VII części sagi, Harry wyczuwa obecność Voldemorta gdy ten jest blisko (blizna bardzo go wtedy boli), łączy się z umysłem Voldemortem, gdy ten udaje się do Grindewalda w trakcie poszukiwań Czarnej Różdzki; także potem gdy udaje się do Jaskini i Banku Gringota, by upewnić się, że horkruksy są bezpieczne - czuje jego wzburzenie. W filmie po wykradnięciu czarki (pucharu) Helgi Hufflepuff, Harry doznaje wizji, w której czuje furię Voldemorta po wykradnięciu i odkryciu tajemnicy horkruksów; ukazują mu się obrazy pozostałych horkruksów (diadem należący do Roweny Ravenclaw i Nagini). W książce Harry po pewnym czasie potrafi za pomocą siły własnej woli, odcinać się od umysłu Voldmemorta. Swoją więź wykorzystuje też do zlokazlizowania położenia Voldemorta - gdy chce znaleźć i zabić Nagini, określa położenie Voldemorta - "jest we Wrzeszczącej Chacie" (w książce była to: chatka na przystani - śmierć Snape'a) II. Snape i inne przykłady legilimencji * W 1997 roku Snape posłużył się legilimencją niewerbalnie (poprzez kontakt wzrokowy), wbrew woli Pottera, by dowiedzieć się z jakiej książki nauczył się zaklęcia Sectumsempra i gdzie się ona aktualnie znajduje. (patrz też: Łazienka dla chłopców na szóstym piętrze) * W VI części przygód Harry'ego Pottera, wspomniane jest, że Bellatriks Lestrange uczy Dracona Malfoya (swego siostrzeńca) sztuki oklumencji, w celu zabezpieczenia go przed każdym, kto chciałby dowiedzieć się jakie zadanie ma do wykonania. Prawdopodobne jest, że uczyła Dracona oklumencji podobną metodą, co Snape Harry'ego - stosując legilimencję. Profesor Snape, mimo świetnie opanowanej legilimencji, nie potrafił wniknąć w umysł Dracona i nie dowiedział się o planach Ślizgona. * Albus Dumbledore posłużył się legilimencją, wnikając w umysł Stworka. Dumbledore odkrył, że skrzat kłamie na polecenie swych panów, do których udał się na służbę tj. rodziny Malfoyów. Zapytał Stworka, gdzie znajduje się Syriusz Black, po tym jak przybył do siedziby Zakonu Feniksa przy Grimmauld Place 12. Wersja skrzata o tym, że Syriusz wybrał się do Ministerstwa Magii okazała się nieprawdziwa. Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) Lord Voldemort Lord Voldemort był mistrzem legilimencji, stosując ją do penetracji umysłów, a także jako wymyślną formę tortury- potrafił wydobyć z chaosu czyichś myśli te wspomnienia i uczucia, które były dla niego najbardziej cenne (odkrywały słabości tych osób), a dla tej osoby najbardziej bolesne. Czarny Pan torturował za ich pomocą swe ofiary, doprowadzając je do szaleństwa i śmierci. Potrafił również z pomocą legilimencji przekształcać wspomnienia swych ofiar i wszczepiać im nowe myśli i uczucia, by mieć nad nimi pełną kontrolę. Nie wiadomo czy na skutek legilimencji, czy dlatego, że w ciele Harry'ego tkwiła cząstka samego Voldemorta, istniała więź pomiędzy umysłem chłopca i czarnoksiężnikiem. W V i VII części sagi, Harry mógł wnikać w umysł Voldemorta - widział we śnie moment, gdy Nagini zaatakowała Artura Weasley'a. Tak samo Lord Voldemort wykorzystał to połączenie umysłów, do wywołania w umyśle chłopca fałszywej wizji, w której on sam torturuje Syriusza Blacka w Departamencie Tajemnic. Harry nie potrafił odróżnić snu od rzeczywistości, dlatego potraktował tę wizję jako prawdziwą. Demonstracja zdolności Demonstracją swych zdolności w legilimencji, było opanowanie przez Voldemorta umysłu Harry'ego Pottera. Miało to miejsce w Departamencie Tajemnic, w budynku Ministerstwa Magii. Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) Czarny Pan wszedł w ciało chłopca, penetrując jego umysł i wywołując bolesne wizje śmierci bliskich mu osób. W filmie przemówił ustami Harry'ego do Dumbledore'a: "Przegrałeś starcze" ( W książce było to: "Zabij mnie teraz"). Gdy Harry przeżywał prawdziwe tortury, Voldemort nie tylko penetrował i pustoszył jego umysł, ale także rozmawiał z nim (tylko w wersji filmowej): "Taki słaby, taki delikatny". Harry'emu udało się wyzwolić z pod penetracji umysłu, dzięki własnym wspomnieniom jego przyjaciół i osób, które kochał. Przemówił do Voldemorta, współczucjąc mu: "To ty jesteś słaby i nigdy nie dowiesz się co to miłość, czy przyjaźń. Wiesz, nawet mi ciebie żal." Było to nie do wytrzymania dla Voldemorta i musiał opuścić umysł Pottera - nie był w stanie go unicestwić. Prawdopodobne użycie legilimencji Mistrzowie legilimencji i inni praktykujacy * Lord Voldemort — jest opisywany jako największy mistrz legilimencji, który m.in. potrafi bezbłędnie wyczuć kłamstwo, wnikać w najgłębsze myśli i obezwładnić za ich pomocą swe ofiary. * Albus Dumbledore — potrafił odczytać w umyśle Stworka, czy kłamie, czy naprawdę Syriusz Black poszedł do Ministerstwa Magii. * Salazar Slytherin – był jednym z pierwszych znanych magów, który doskonale posługiwał się legilimencją. * Severus Snape – znał się na legilimencji i był mistrzem oklumencji, dlatego Dumbledore wybrał go na nauczyciela Harry'ego obrony przed penetracją jego umysłu z zewnątrz. * Bellatriks Lestrange – uczyła Draco oklumencji przed VI rokiem nauki, stąd można wyciągnąć wniosek, że dobrze znała się na legilimencji. * Draco Malfoy – Severus Snape nie potrafił wniknąć w jego umysł. Draco bardzo dobrze opanował oklumencję. * Harry Potter – używał legilimencji w sposób niezamierzony; w filmie za pomocą zaklęcia Protego wniknął w myśli Severusa Snape'a i zobaczył wspomnienie, gdy jego tata robił sobie żarty z Severusa (w książce po użyciu zaklęcia Protego wdziera się we wspomnienia z dzieciństwa Severusa Snape'a - widzi kłótnię jego rodziców). * Tiara Przydziału – umiejętność czytania w myślach i przydziału uczniów do jednego z domów, nadali jej założyciele Hogwartu. Etymologia Z łaciny: * legere '' – czytać. * ''mens – umysł. Ciekawostki * Bellatriks Lestrange uczyła Dracona oklumencji w domu Malfoyów, przed VI rokiem jego nauki w Hogwarcie, nie jest jednak znana metoda jaką się posługiwała (przypuszczalnie ta sama, co Severusa Snape'a na Harrym Potterze). Prawdopodobnie używała legilimencji, wskazując mu sposoby jak powstrzymać intruza, przed wdarciem się do jego umysłu. * Na pierwszym roku nauki, Harry odniósł wrażenie (nie wiedząc jeszcze nic o legilimencji), że Snape potrafił czytać w jego myślach. Chociaż profesor gardził tym określeniem, nie sposób mu odmówić, że był dobrym psychologiem. Mógł też wpatrywać się w Harry'ego ze względu na oczy hłopca, które miał po matce. * Podczas II Bitwy o Hogwart, Harry połączył się z umysłem Lorda Voldemorta, by określić miejsce, w którym obecnie przebywa - w filmie była to Wrzeszcząca Chata (wezwanie i zabicie Snape'a). Trudno powiedzieć czy posłużył się w tym celu legilimencją, czy po prostu wykorzystał więź z Voldemortem do czytania w jego myślach, którą posiadał dzięki cząstce jego duszy w sobie. * Podczas II Bitwy o Hogwart, Voldemort przemawiał do wszystkich uczniów za pomocą telepatii (być może legilimencji), każąc im wydać Harry'ego Pottera. Umiał połączyć się równocześnie z umysłami wielu osób i wywoływać w nich strach. * Severus Snape był w stanie zobaczyć jedno ze wspomnień Lorda Voldemorta z Departamentu Tajemnic, którego Harry Potter nie ujrzał wcześniej we śnie (uchylone drzwi do Departamentu Tajemnic - po raz pierwszy wszedł do środka), co zdarzyło się na kolejnej lekcji oklumencji.Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka), rozdział 26 Widziane i nieprzewidziane * Przypuszczalnie - nietypową formą legilimencji, było opanowanie przez Dziennik Toma Riddle'a umysłu Ginny Weasley w Harrym Potterze i Komnacie Tajemnic. 11-letnia Ginny pod wpływem Dziennika traciła świadomość i wypisała na ścianie napis: "Komnata Tajemnic jest znów otwarta". Z pod wpływu dziennika wyzwolił ją Harry, który zniszczył dziennik kłem bazyliszka. Jak wiadomo dziennik był pierwszym z horkruksów Voldemorta i miał pomóc w jego wskrzeszeniu; cząstka jego duszy z dziennika opanowała Ginny. * W 2007 roku, miał miejsce internetowy wywiad z J.K. Rowling i z powodu sztuczki technicznej (być może usterki), J.K. Rowling odpowiadała na pytania szybciej, niż były one zadawane-wyświetlane na komputerze internautów. Autorka zażartowała, że to na skutek legilimencji, w której poczyniła duże postępy.J. K. Rowling w rozmowie na żywo (czat), Bloomsbury.com; 30 lipiec 2007r. (14:00-15.00 czasu miejscowego)'' Zobacz też * Oklumencja * Zawładnięcie * Legilimens (zaklęcie) * Bitwa w Departamencie Tajemnic (zawładnięcie umysłem Potter'a) * Albus Dumbledore (Bitwa w Departamencie Tajemnic) * Tom Marvolo Riddle Występowanie * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (książka) * Harry Potter i Zakon Feniksa (film) * Harry Potter i Książę Półkrwi (książka) * Harry Potter i Insygnia Śmierci (książka) * Pottermore en:Legilimency et:Legilimentia ar:ليجيليمنسي fr:Legilimancie fi:Lukilitis Kategoria:Umiejętności